Bloody Valentine
by PaperCutVictim
Summary: "I don't know much at all, and I don't know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight..."


This... Well, it seemed like a good idea to write. I wanted to test my skills with short stories, and I dunno if I'm any good at it. And, err... Well, the title's from a Good Charlotte song, and I was planning on putting this up in February, but this is really a... VERY bad fic to put up during such a nice month... So, without further ado, I give to you Bloody Valentine. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. This fic was written after being inspired by the song Bloody Valentine, which I also do not own. Plus I changed around how it goes, kinda.

Bloody Valentine

Though it was 2 AM in the ordinarily quiet neighborhood in Vale, tonight was hardly ordinary. The neighbors buzzed with talk, all of them looking very disturbed, some even crying. Police lights flashed as their radios crackled, with men and women in dark blue uniforms scurrying around as the homicide detectives arrived on the scene. Yellow tape closed off the area around the ordinary looking house, and a stretcher carried a body bag into an ambulance. Nearby, a pretty cerulean-haired girl, around 17 years of age, broke down and cried at watching the ambulance drive away, sirens wailing. She covered her face with her hands as her tears fell, unable to hold them back any longer. The situation seemed like something out of a nightmare. She'd almost laughed when she heard over the phone that her boyfriend, Garet, had been killed.

Her head spun as she shook it. This couldn't be happening... This couldn't be happening...

From behind her, a large hand gently touched her shoulder as a soft voice asked, "Mia?"

She turned around, her vision wavering with tears to see her boyfriend's best friend, Isaac. His blond spikes hung messily from his head as he looked at her, his ocean-blue eyes holding the same gentle concern as his touch.

Without a second thought, she burst into tears and buried her face in his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her sob-wracked shoulders. She responded by hugging him back, glad for a shoulder she could cry on. Isaac rested his cheek on her head, his fingers running through her soft strands of blue hair in a comforting manner.

"Isaac..." she sobbed. "Garet's... G-Garet's..."

"I know," he answered. She felt something wet drop on her head; one of his tears, she figured. 'How could this have possibly happened?' she wondered. Mia shivered. Everything suddenly felt so cold now, though Isaac's body still felt warm. She held him tighter, as though he were the only security she still had left in this world.

But he seemed eerily quiet tonight. He wasn't saying anything at all. All he'd said was "I know."

How could he know? He'd just gotten here. Or maybe someone told him too. But how did he get here so fast? Didn't he live practically on the other side of the neighborhood?

Maybe she was just being paranoid.

She dismissed the thoughts as she clutched Isaac's black short sleeve shirt. Suddenly, she became aware of his strong arms letting go of her. Mia looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her anymore. He was staring down the street, over the tops of the squad cars, the same way the ambulance had gone. Tears seemed to be forming in his eyes, which surprised her. Isaac usually wasn't the type to cry.

"Isaac?" she asked quietly, so as not to alarm him.

His eyes closed as he hung his head. She saw him reach for the pocket of his black shorts, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Here," he said, holding it out to her. Mia dried her eyes and looked between his handsome, but unreadable, face, and the paper he held out to her. "Take it," he said, his voice dull and soft.

"Wh-what is it?" Confusion had now overtaken her sorrow.

"Just take it." Despite his words, he sounded strangely gentle. It sounded like a plaintive request rather than an order. Without another thought, Mia accepted it and looked down at it, wondering what it could be.

"I want you to read it, Mia." She looked up and was shocked to feel his lips on hers. Though she wanted to protest, it felt strangely... good. It was a comfort, at least. The kiss did not last long, as he pulled away and walked past her, saying, "Good-bye."

What the hell had that been all about? Looking over her shoulder briefly at her black-clad friend, she returned her sapphire gaze to the paper. Curious as to what it was about, she began unfolding it. When it was opened, she saw it was a letter. She began to read...

_Dear Mia,_

_By now, you know that Garet has been murdered. I know you're upset, and, though I know you're a strong girl, I know this will tax even you. These will be my final words to you, so please listen to me._

_Garet was killed in cold blood. The murder weapon is a regular kitchen knife from my house, which should be tossed somewhere among the dishes in the sink. If you are wondering how I know this... Well, it should be obvious to you._

_I killed him._

Mia's blood ran cold. She ran her eyes over those three words again and again, her mind and heart unable to believe what her eyes said. Isaac killed Garet? She shivered with disgust, realizing she had just been in the arms of her boyfriend's murderer. 

But how could this be possible? Her heart pounded quicker and quicker. Why? Why would he kill his own best friend?! Driven by this need to know, she began reading again.

_You now know that this letter is a confession of my guilt. You are likely wondering why I would kill my own best friend, one who I had known since childhood. Here is your answer._

_I loved you. No, I love you, Mia._

_I won't deny that, though I was outwardly happy that two of my closest friends had hooked up, I was actually angry, and hurt. All I could think about everyday was you. You being with Garet. It drove me wild with jealousy, and I always tried to do whatever I could to be with you. I wanted you so badly, but it took awhile before I finally realized you would never break up with him. No, your love for him was too strong. That was what finally pushed me over the edge._

"He loved me?" Mia wondered aloud, her voice almost inaudible. Suddenly, it all made sense: the nervous glances, the clenching of his fists whenever she and Garet did any "mushy stuff", the strange expressions in his eyes... He had been in love with her the whole time, and had never expressed it in a manner that she could see... Not until now.

_You know that I always keep my feelings inside. Perhaps this was why I unleashed it in such a violent manner. I had never intended to kill my best friend, for the reason that he was. But when murder finally entered my thoughts, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I went to his house and waited for him there, having stolen a knife from the kitchen and giving my mother an excuse. As his friend, I know that he always stays up watching TV before going to sleep._

_That was when I made my move._

_He had scarcely turned off the light when I attacked him. Having gotten the jump on him, I stabbed him over and over again until I had him on the ground, at my mercy. He sounded so pitiful when he begged me not to kill him. I don't know what I would have done if he had known I was his murderer. I do know that I felt I had to kill him. Though I can see now that it was foolish, at that moment, I didn't know wrong from right. All I knew was that I loved you and that I was willing to do whatever it took to make you mine._

_Even if it meant taking the life of my closest friend.___

_I immediately felt guilty after I had expended the last of my blind, jealous fury. But the deed had been done. I wanted to commit suicide, but I decided instead to turn myself into the law._

_I do not expect you to forgive me, nor do I want you to. It wouldn't be fair for Garet to know that his girlfriend had forgiven his killer, his betrayer. I know you must think terribly of me now. Well, so be it. Though my conscience should be cleared for my confession, I do not feel any guilt lifted off of me. Though I have washed my bloody hands, I can still see and feel his blood on them._

_This ends my confession. Mia, my love, please don't cry. I never did like seeing you cry. A woman as pure and innocent as you does not deserve this pain that I have given you with my cruel, thoughtless actions. You deserve so much better. Though you will never forgive me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking away your happiness. Please, use this letter against me should I ever have to go to court. I could never live with myself if I should be found innocent._

_Goodbye, Mia. I know that Garet will be watching over you for as long as you live._

_Your bloody Valentine,_

_Isaac_

The End

Cast: O_O;;;;;;;;

Mia: O_O;;;;;;; *clings to Isaac* Wow, I didn't think you were like that...

Garet: *starts edging away from Isaac* Hey, I've never laid a finger on your girl, so stay away from me!

It's just a fic, guys... Isaac's not the type to go all murderous on someone...

Isaac: ......

...Err...well...maybe he is. ANYWAYS! This fic was actually gonna be posted up in February (if you can't guess from the title, it was meant to take place in February), but I decided I didn't want to mar all the wonderful romance fics I'm sure are gonna pop up during that month. So... Yeah. 

Ivan: O_O;;; Man, you have one weird imagination buddy...

Erm, review the fic, and please, if you find anything wrong with my writing, don't hesitate to let me know. And I'm gonna go suit up in my anti-flame suit now...


End file.
